Chillin' with villains
by Chryseis Forest de Vezins
Summary: Uma étudie désormais à Auradon. Entre deux cours, elle aide Mal à décompresser et donne de précieux conseils à Ben. Mais tandis que des sentiments vont se développer dans le coeur des jeunes, des rancunes vont refaire surface dans celui des plus âgés... Couple Mal/Ben/Uma. Thèmes plus sombres que dans les films.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction ! Celle-ci sera très courte (4 chapitres) et j'en posterai un chaque jour, ou tous les deux jours. **

**Dans cette fiction, nous retrouvons les 3 protagonistes principaux : Ben, Mal, et Uma. Parce que bon, on va pas se mentir, les 3 autres VK sont rapidement devenus des persos secondaires que des principaux, malheureusement... Mais j'ai essayé de leur donner à tous une petite apparition (ou mention). J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

**Le premier chapitre est tout en douceur alors... enjoy :)**

**Disclamer : Descendants appartient à Disney (comme la moitié du monde ?), mais cette histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chillin' with villains**

Mal sortait juste de son cours de géopolitique – d'un barbant ! Malheureusement, elle devait obligatoirement les suivre puisqu'elle allait très bientôt devenir officiellement reine d'Auradon. Par ailleurs, la barrière magique ayant été définitivement levée, les territoires étaient en plein réarrangement pour caser tous les méchants et leurs enfants. Et Mal était en grande partie responsable de ce projet avec Ben, elle-même étant une VK, comme ils disaient.

Heureusement, elle avait quelques pauses dans la journée et elle profitait largement des intercours – plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, d'ailleurs, mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à être en retard à chacun de ses cours. Aussi elle prit son temps dans les couloirs, saluant ses amis maintenant nombreux. Et alors qu'elle était en train de discuter avec Loonie à propos de l'organisation du week-end, Mal perçut un visage connu à l'autre bout du couloir : Uma était appuyée contre les casiers, la regardant avec un sourire joueur, presque… aguicheur. La fille de Maléfique sentit son regard la brûler quelque peu et ce malgré la distance les séparant. Se déconcentrant quelque peu de Loonie, elle observa Harry se pencher sur sa capitaine, lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, puis s'en aller vers d'autres horizons pour aller séduire de jeunes gens avec son eye-liner. Mais Uma gardait son regard fixé sur elle.

« Ecoute Loonie, je n'ai vraiment aucune exigence concernant le tournoi, fais-le comme tu le sens. Mais parles-en à Jane, sinon elle va être furieuse ! » conclut Mal alors qu'elle dépassait déjà la jeune femme. « Reviens me voir au moindre souci, d'accord ? »

Loonie suivit Mal du regard et, en se tournant, aperçut Uma – alors elle comprit.

« Je vois, tu as d'autres soucis plus urgents à régler ! » lança-t-elle moqueuse à sa future reine.

Celle-ci, faisant quelques pas à reculons, lui adressa un pardon avec les mains jointes et un sourire angélique (Mal avait, depuis sa venue à Auradon, acquis la capacité de faire des sourires _gentils_). Cela fit rire Loonie et la fille aux cheveux violets se retourna alors pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui restaient jusqu'à Uma. Cette dernière ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment que la future reine se plante devant elle.

« La reine n'a pas une minute à elle, » lança Uma sur un ton grave mais sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je peux t'en accorder une, si tu me dis ce que tu veux. »

Uma ricana doucement mais redevint rapidement sérieuse.

« Sèche le prochain cours avec moi. »

La proposition ne fut pas bien accueillie.

« Je ne peux pas sécher les sciences naturelles, Merlin va être furieux ! »

« Alors quel cours tu peux sécher ? »

« Aucun ! »

Uma roula des yeux. Pourtant, elle ne désespéra pas.

« Ils ont réussi à faire de toi une parfaite petite princesse !... Ecoute Mal, ils ont voulu une VK en reine, alors sois une VK, pas une petite fille obéissante comme Audrey. »

« Roh, ça suffit avec Audrey, » la réprimanda Mal malgré un léger sourire amusé.

« Mais je la respecte ! Elle a récemment eu plus de courage que toi en cet instant ! »

« Oh je t'en prie ! » souffla Mal, vexée.

« Allez, arrête de faire ta AK et viens avec moi ! » lui dit Uma en lui tendant sa main.

Mal réfléchit sérieusement. Après tout, à quoi cela l'engageait ? Ce n'était qu'un cours, et pas des plus importants… En se plongeant dans les yeux de la fille d'Ursula, elle finit de se laisser persuader.

Avec un sourire, elle prit la main de son amie et ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers une sortie à l'arrière du lycée.

* * *

Mal s'effondra sur son lit, sa robe faisant alors une auréole violette autour d'elle assortie à celle, plus petite, de sa chevelure ondulée. Evie fit alors tourner sa chaise, pinceau à la main, pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, c'était bien ? »

La fille de Maléfique soupira longuement, bien qu'un sourire béat déforme son visage. Puis elle se releva sur ses coudes pour répondre.

« C'était génial ! »

« Mal, je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous deux que vous soyez devenues amies. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous puissiez vous entendre si bien pour être honnête… Mais tu devrais faire attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Tu vas bientôt devenir reine et tu ne dois pas prendre ton rôle à la légère. »

La jeune femme s'assit pour approcher son visage de celui angélique d'Evie et la scruter avec un regard suspicieux.

« Est-ce que la fille de la Méchante Reine vient vraiment me faire la leçon ? »

Evie lui répliqua un magnifique sourire et lui passa un peu de poudre sur le nez avec son pinceau, ce qui fit rire sa meilleure amie.

« Tout à fait. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Mal, je… »

« Oh non, » la coupa-t-elle, se lamentant. « Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un savon bien mérité. »

Evie sourit quelque peu de la réplique mais reprit rapidement son expression sérieuse et continua ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai vu les regards que tu lances à Uma et… Il y a Ben, et j'aime énormément Ben, je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre, tu comprends ? Et puis, tu vas bientôt être reine et… »

« Attends, attends, Evie. J'ai peur de comprendre : tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis amoureuse de… _Uma_ ? » Evie lui lança un regard qui confirmait ses soupçons. « Alors je t'arrête de suite ma chérie. Tu me connais mieux que personne, mais sur ce coup, tu te trompes. Je suis désolée de te le dire mais Uma est et restera une amie. Elle me redonne ce souffle de méchanceté et de ruse dont j'avais tant besoin dans ma vie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse. »

* * *

Ben posa un dernier repère sur la carte.

« Ici c'est bon ? »

« Parfait, » répondit Uma.

« Alors cette histoire de ports et de bateaux pirates est réglé, » déclara Mal en se levant. « Merci Uma pour ton aide. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Jane. A plus tard ! »

« Et mon bisou Mal ? » gémit Ben, forçant l'attitude gamine.

« Ce soir ! » lui lança la jeune femme en refermant la porte du bureau.

Les deux autres jeunes restèrent donc plantés dans leurs fauteuils, riant quelques secondes après le départ de Mal. Puis Ben se leva d'un air décidé.

« Tu partageras bien une tasse de thé avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, » répondit Uma avec un sourire.

Alors Ben s'affaira sur la petite table pour leur servir deux tasses. Il connaissait maintenant les goûts de la fille d'Ursula et lui prépara machinalement son thé noir avec deux carrés de sucre.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de toute l'aide que tu nous apportes. »

« Je le fais surtout pour mon peuple, » répondit-elle, sincère, en attrapant la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

« Et ils t'en sont reconnaissants. Mais je voulais aussi te remercier pour Mal. Tu lui apportes un vent de fraîcheur qui lui fait le plus grand bien. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce rôle n'est pas forcément celui qu'elle avait désiré, mais elle s'en contente et fait de son mieux. Et ta compagnie lui permet de souffler un peu et de retrouver l'atmosphère de sa vie d'avant. Tu étais vraiment tout ce qui manquait à sa vie. » Uma ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire satisfait en soufflant sur sa boisson chaude. « Donc voilà, merci Uma. Merci d'être là pour elle. »

« Mais je ne le fais pas pour elle. Vois-tu, elle fut une adversaire redoutable pendant des années, mais elle se trouve être une partenaire de crime exceptionnelle ! »

Ben ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est drôle, vous êtes assez similaires et pourtant si différentes. »

« Tu penses que je ferais aussi une bonne reine ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

Mais c'est en toute sincérité et de façon très spontanée que Ben lui répondit : « Oui, bien sûr ! »

Uma lâcha un petit ricanement et reprit sa dégustation avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne pense pas, moi. Pas que le fait d'épouser le roi me poserait problème… » Ben s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé – qu'il était chaud ce thé ! « Mais je suis une sorte d'électron libre. J'ai besoin de parcourir l'Océan, et un jour, sans prévenir personne, je partirai à l'aventure. Que dirait-on d'une reine qui quitte son royaume sans un au-revoir ? »

« On dirait qu'elle a bien de la chance cette reine, » répondit mélancoliquement le roi.

Uma le regarda avec douceur, appréciant le manque de reproche et la compréhension dans sa voix. Mais elle fut aussi touchée par la pointe d'envie qui se dégageait de la remarque.

« Excuse-moi Ben. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Non, non. Ne t'en fais pas. Toutes ces aventures en mer, avec les pirates… j'ai eu ma dose l'été dernier sur l'île ! »

Ils rirent alors ensemble à ce souvenir : sur le pont de ce bateau, ils avaient eu un échange qu'aucun n'avait pu oublier. Car ce jour-là, quelque chose était passé dans leur regard.

« Je dois aussi te remercier, » dit alors Uma d'un ton sérieux, posant sa tasse sur le bureau qui les séparait. « Tu as tenu la promesse que tu m'as faite ce jour-là : tu m'as donné ma chance. » Uma avança sa main et la posa lourdement sur la main du jeune homme. « Ben, tu es un bon roi, et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. D'accord ? »

Ben sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'accélérer. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put détourner son regard de celui, d'encre, d'Uma. Alors il se résolut à dire la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Merci. »

* * *

Mal s'effondra sur son lit, sa robe faisant alors une auréole noire autour d'elle assortie à celle, plus petite, de sa chevelure lissée. Evie fit alors tourner sa chaise, pinceau à la main, pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.

« Alors ? »

« T'avais raison… »

Alors Carlos, qui était aussi dans la chambre avec Evie depuis un moment, leva la tête de son devoir pour écouter : ce n'était pas tous les jours que la grande Mal avouait ses torts.

« A propos d'Uma ? » Mal laissa échapper un long soupir qui signifiait son affirmation. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Juste une petite excursion habituelle pour sécher les cours, » commença Mal en haussant les épaules. « On est allées se promener du côté de la forêt enchantée, on parlait de tout et de rien, elle me rassurait sur mon rôle de reine, m'aidait à déstresser… et c'était merveilleux… et il y avait cette alchimie… » Evie et Carlos, qui se rapprochaient doucement de leur amie, purent voir les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer de plus en plus. « Et puis… on s'est embrassées… »

« Oh… mon… dieu… » souffla Evie.

Carlos se leva sous le choc de la surprise, sa bouche formant maintenant un o parfait. Mal se dépêcha de cacher son visage rouge dans ses mains.

« Et t'as pensé à Ben ? » lui demanda Carlos.

« Oui ! » répondit de suite Mal. « Bien sûr ! J'ai pensé à lui tout le temps !... Enfin… pas quand on discutait… ni quand on s'embrassait… mais de suite après oui ! »

« Tu ne l'aimes plus ? » demanda Evie, compréhensive, en posant une main douce sur le genou de son amie.

« Si ! Si, je l'aime plus que tout. Je serais prête à tuer pour lui. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Mais quand je suis avec Uma… Pas que je l'oublie, mais c'est comme s'il laissait un peu de sa place à Uma. Ou… non : c'est comme si mon cœur s'élargissait pour donner de la place aussi à Uma juste à côté de Ben. »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais pas de cœur, » rigola Carlos.

« Carlos c'est pas drôle. »

« Ah bah si ! Excuse-moi mais Mal, la fille de Maléfique qui a semé la terreur toute sa vie, Mal pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, qui soudain se met à aimer non pas une mais deux personnes, c'est assez comique ! »

Mal poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme en retombant sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Le dire à Ben, ça c'est sûr, » lui répondit Evie. « Tu ne peux pas le lui cacher. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution ensemble. »

« Ben est compréhensif, » confirma Carlos. « Tout ça va s'arranger. »

Mal soupira une fois de plus, mais elle prit les mains de ses amis.

« Merci les gars, heureusement que vous êtes là… »

« En parlant d'amoureuse/amoureux, devinez qui file le parfait idylle avec son copain sur un iceberg ? » dit joyeusement Carlos en sortant une lettre de sa veste.

« C'est une lettre de Jay ? Oh mon dieu ! Fais lire ! »

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à ! Voici le deuxième chapitre où l'on entre dans le vif du sujet ! **

**Petite dédicace au personnage de Jane que j'aime beaucoup !**

* * *

**Chillin' with villains **

**Chapitre 2**

Uma sortait juste de son cours de sécurité sur internet – ça, elle ne rechignait pas à y aller, tout cela était nouveau pour elle et ce monde d'internet était déjà fascinant. Seulement, le cours suivant était un cours de bonté… ces derniers étaient obligatoires pour les VKs fraîchement arrivés, dont elle faisait officiellement partie. Seulement, Uma savait déjà très bien se comporter à Auradon, elle n'avait pas besoin de ces cours et la Bonne Fée, bien qu'étant adorable, commençait à doucement lui taper sur le système…

Elle pensait donc à sécher quand justement la fille de sa prof arriva en face d'elle et se planta en plein milieu du couloir pour lui bloquer le passage. Uma roula des yeux : l'attitude déterminée de Jane doublée de son expression légèrement énervée lui promettait quelques minutes d'un ennui profond.

« J'ai un mot à te dire. »

« Alors un seulement, j'ai cours et je dois _absolument_ y aller. »

« Ne pense même pas à t'échapper Uma. Suis-moi. »

En la voyant aussi audacieuse et commandante, Uma eut du mal à croire que cette fille, aux dires de ses amis, fut un jour une petite fille timide et apeurée. Comme quoi, les méchants et leurs enfants avaient réellement une bonne influence sur les gentils.

A cette pensée, Uma laissa échapper un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle suivait Jane dans un coin de jardin désert. Quand enfin elles furent seules, Jane se planta à nouveau devant la VK – cette fois, ses yeux lâchaient des éclairs.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« A ce que tu me fiches la paix pour que je puisse aller en cours ? » mentit superbement Uma.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça. »

« Alors justement ma chérie, il va falloir que tu sois plus claire parce que je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Je te parle de ton attitude envers le couple royal. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lances à Ben ! Et n'essaie même pas de nier tout ton… flirt avec Mal. Tu cherches à les séparer ?! »

Uma lâcha un rire sardonique. Elle n'allait pas nier, bien sûr. Mais si elle s'attendait à une confession, très peu pour elle, Jane allait être déçue.

« Je les aide simplement dans le commandement du royaume et la démarche à suivre quant à l'arrivée massive des méchants. Nous sommes devenus proches, c'est normal. Vas-tu me le reprocher ? »

« Je te reproche simplement d'être _trop_ proche d'eux. Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si différente de ta mère… »

Jane ne rajouta rien : Uma s'était transformée du tout au tout. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond et son aura aussi menaçante qu'un océan déchaîné. Et, preuve que la jeune femme était au bord de la colère, son coquillage se mit à briller autour de son cou. Jane déglutit difficilement. Pourtant, Uma se calma en une seconde et un sourire revint sur sa bouche, bien que celui-ci n'attint pas ses yeux.

« Ne me compare pas à ma mère. Je tiens à Ben et Mal. Je tiens sincèrement à eux. » Jane fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse et ayant du mal à comprendre où Uma voulait en venir. « Tu ne t'es pas dit, dans ta logique de petite fille d'Auradon parfaite que, peut-être, je pourrais aimer Mal et Ben ? »

« Aimer ? Comme dans 'être amoureuse' ? Impossible, on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes à la fois. » Jane allait rajouter _surtout dans ton cas_, mais elle s'abstint, réalisant que ça aurait été déplacé et méchant.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« P-parce que ! On ne peut pas… c'est pas parce que tu es bi que tu peux aimer tout Auradon ! »

« Je te rassure sur deux points ma jolie : même désespérée je n'aimerai _jamais_ tout Auradon, et même hétéro j'aurais très bien pu tomber amoureuse de Ben et de Carlos. »

« Laisse Carlos en dehors de ça ! » glapit Jane, les nerfs à fleur de peau, ce qui fit rire Uma.

« C'était juste un exemple, calme-toi. Mais revenons à notre sujet : tu es d'accord que l'on peut, dans certains cas, tomber amoureux plusieurs fois dans une vie ? »

« Eh bien… » Jane allait répondre non – ils étaient dans le pays des contes de fées, ce pays où l'on se marie et où on vit heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec son amour de jeunesse. Pourtant, Jane avait elle-même connu un sentiment très fort envers un garçon avant d'avoir le cœur brisé de rencontrer Carlos. Alors plusieurs exemples lui revinrent en tête : des gens qui avaient aimé plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne personne. Ainsi elle soupira et répondit : « Oui… »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi, dans des cas plus rares, on ne pourrait pas tomber amoureuse de plusieurs personnes en même temps ? Surtout si les deux personnes les plus parfaites se présentent à vous ? » Jane ne répondit rien, mais dans ses yeux Uma put voir qu'elle avait compris son raisonnement. Alors elle sourit doucement. « Un jour tu comprendras toi aussi, » conclut-elle en remettant une mèche brune de la jeune femme derrière son oreille d'un geste délicat.

Alors, à ce moment-là, Jane comprit deux choses : la première était qu'on pouvait effectivement tomber amoureux de plus d'une personne à la fois, la deuxième était qu'elle n'était elle-même pas si hétéro que ça.

* * *

Mal toqua doucement sur la porte et entra dans le bureau. Ben se leva de suite pour l'accueillir. Il semblait nerveux et pressé, mais sa copine ne le remarqua pas tant elle était elle-même nerveuse, garant le regard bas.

« Merci d'être venue, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, » commença Ben tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux face à face.

« En fait Ben, je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose moi aussi. »

« Eh bien, » hésita le roi, voyant le désarroi de sa fiancée, « vas-y, dis-moi puisque ça a l'air d'être important. »

Mal ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle avança ensuite ses mains pour prendre celles de Ben mais se ravisa finalement. Enfin elle prit son courage à deux mains et, tripotant sa chevalière, elle se lança.

« J'ai embrassé quelqu'un. »

« Quoi ?! Tu as embrassé quelqu'un ?! » cria presque Ben en se levant de sa chaise. « Mais enfin Mal ! Moi je voulais juste te dire que j'avais regardé quelqu'un ! Bon, ok, l'idée de l'embrasser y était, mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Mal comment as-tu pu ?! »

« Ben… » gémit Mal en se levant et en essayant de le calmer par un léger contact physique. « Je suis tellement désolée… Je te promets je m'en veux terriblement… »

Mais le roi était trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il avait passé des jours à s'en vouloir pour les pensées qu'il avait eues envers une autre, et Mal venait lui annoncer cela ? Elle ne semblait pas avoir eu la même culpabilité que lui, ou pas assez pour l'empêcher de le tromper.

Il refusa que Mal le touche et s'éloigna. Mal n'insista pas, comprit qu'elle avait franchi une limite impardonnable. Elle se mordit la langue.

« Je suis tellement désolée Ben… Tellement désolée… »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux embrumés. Il réalisait pleinement désormais et la colère obscurcissait son jugement. Alors il prit la décision la plus sage et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ben !... »

« Le tournoi va commencer. On se voit là-bas. »

* * *

Ben finissait de coiffer ses cheveux pour y déposer son habituelle couronne – il n'aimait pas la porter aussi souvent, mais le protocole l'exigeait dans de tels événements. Cependant, il avait un souci plus présent à l'esprit : sa dispute avec Mal. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus sa colère retombait, et plus il s'en voulait. Pas vraiment d'avoir réagi de cette façon, c'était normal d'être énervé quand on se faisait tromper. Alors pourquoi cette culpabilité ?

Son reflet dans le miroir était éteint, plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors il comprit : il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su garder l'élue de son cœur. Il commençait à croire que c'était de sa faute si Mal était allée voir ailleurs. Et soudain, une idée, impensable, improbable, mais pourtant de plus en plus réelle : et si Mal le quittait ? Et alors, une idée pire encore s'imposa à lui : et s'il s'en remettait dans les bras de cette personne qui avait attiré son regard ?

Ben sursauta quand il vit le reflet de Mal dans son miroir. Elle était resplendissante, mais son regard trahissait une immense tristesse. Alors Ben prit une grande inspiration – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle jusque là. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se tourna vers Mal. Celle-ci s'avança dans le petit vestiaire.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Jane arriva.

« Mal il faut que tu viennes le tournoi va commenc… »

Voyant la position du couple royal, Jane s'en voulut immédiatement d'être intervenue. Pourtant, le programme voulait que Mal se rende sur le terrain pour lancer les hostilités sportives – il s'agit d'une importante compétition.

« Je suis désolée mais il faut vraiment que tu y ailles, le tournoi t'attend pour démarrer. »

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues secondes. Ben détourna le regard, et Mal se lança. Elle avança de quelques pas, posa délicatement sa main sur celles jointes de son futur mari.

« On parle dès que j'ai fini mon discours, d'accord ? »

Ben acquiesça doucement de la tête sans oser lever les yeux. Alors Mal s'en retourna et suivit Jane qui s'excusa encore et essaya de son mieux de consoler sa reine.

Le roi resta dans la même position ce qui lui parut une éternité. Que faire maintenant ? La colère était totalement retombée, mais une question subsistait : Mal l'aimait-elle toujours ?

« Ben. »

Il leva les yeux : Evie se trouvait juste devant lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. Elle vint poser sa main sur la joue de son ami et, du pouce, récupéra la larme qui menaçait de couler.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Evie ? »

Le ton désespéré toucha la styliste en plein cœur. Au fil des mois, Ben était devenu son meilleur ami. Aussi le couple qu'il formait avec Mal, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, était pour elle une sorte de pilier sur lequel elle pouvait toujours compter. Et jamais elle n'aurait cru voir ce pilier s'effondrer.

« Asseyons-nous, d'accord ? » Ben approuva et, ensemble, ils allèrent sur le petit canapé de repos. Là, Evie prit les mains de son roi dans les siennes pour essayer de capter son regard. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Oui, oui, plus que tout. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour la garder !... »

« Même la priver de quelque chose ? »

« … Non. Non, je ne veux pas la retenir. Je sais qui elle est, je sais comment elle est. Je savais dès le premier jour que ça ne serait pas facile d'obtenir son amour, encore moins de le garder… Elle est si libre. Et c'est ça que j'aime chez elle !... Même si cela doit signifier qu'elle m'échappe. Je ne veux pas la retenir contre son gré si elle peut trouver mieux ailleurs… »

« Ben, regarde-moi. Déjà, il faut que tu lui dises ça. Elle sait que tu l'aimes sans compromis, mais elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle est libre. Et ensuite, elle ne trouvera pas mieux ailleurs. Tu lui as tout donné. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? On ne peut juste pas… contrôler les sentiments. Quoi que les grimoires magiques en disent, les sentiments sincères ne sont pas peuvent pas être soumis. »

Ben souffla doucement, réconforté par les paroles d'Evie. Elle savait toujours comment lui parler sans détour, sans fioriture, avec sincérité et toujours en touchant dans le mille. Cette fois n'y faisait pas exception. Il se sentait quelque peu apaisé, même si la tristesse de la réalité de la situation l'envahissait peu à peu.

Alors il amena les mains sa meilleure amie à ses lèvres et les embrassa avec amour.

« Merci Evie… »

Et il l'enlaça pour une étreinte réconfortante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

* * *

Ben et Evie sortirent sur le stade alors que Mal finissait son discours. Elle venait de présenter Anxelin Fitzherbert, la nouvelle joueuse de l'équipe qui remplaçait officiellement Jay parti en année sabbatique, et ce toujours sous la direction extraordinaire de Lonnie Li.

Ben regardait sa promise tenir son rôle de reine avec brio, application et énergie. Pourtant, tout œil avisé aurait vu qu'elle ne resplendissait pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, elle dégageait une aura puissante qui, toute caractéristique à cet être hors du commun, brillait comme des flammes chaleureuses et à peine contrôlées. Mais à ce moment-là, le feu était à l'état de braises. Et Ben sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose, même si cela signifiait la laisser partir.

* * *

Le coup de sifflet fut lancé et le tournoi démarra. Alors, comme tous les regards se braquèrent sur les joueurs, Mal en profita pour s'esquiver et rejoindre son roi loin de l'agitation du terrain. Elle le retrouva rapidement avec les indications d'Evie : il faisait les cent pas près de la forêt. Ainsi, s'approchant sans faire de bruit, elle le contempla un petit moment. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, l'air soucieux et les sourcils froncés. Alors Mal comprit que, même si elle ne s'en voulait pas d'être tombée amoureuse d'une autre, regrettant tout de même son geste, elle ne pourrait pas vivre le restant de ses jours sans cet homme si dévoué, si attendrissant…

« Mal… Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver. »

Ben s'approcha doucement, ne sachant trop comment agir. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'excuser. Après tout, c'était Mal qui avait commis l'acte, pas vrai ?

« Mal, je… »

« Je comprendrais, » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte mais brisée, « si tu ne voulais pas me pardonner. Je comprendrais. »

Le roi vit alors dans les yeux de sa promise une tristesse qu'il ne lui avait que trop rarement vue. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et posa la question qui le tourmentait tant.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant, sa voix craquant sur la fin.

« Si, Ben, je t'ai dit que je t'aimerai toujours et ça ne changera pas. Jamais. Je t'aime Ben. Et ce baiser ne change rien. »

« Alors il ne signifie rien ? »

Mal resta sans voix, sa réponse se déposant sur le bout de ses lèvres sans être capable d'en sortir véritablement. Elle ne voulait plus lui mentir. Ben, le voyant, laissa échapper un rire jaune et baissa les yeux. Il avait déjà le regard embrumé.

« Dis-moi, qui est cette personne ? » demanda-t-il, presque résigné.

« … C'est Uma. »

Le choc se fit sentir. Ben perdit sa respiration quelques secondes et lâcha Mal. Il se retourna et fit quelques pas. La main plaquée sur sa bouche, il n'en revenait pas.

« Et toi ? Qui est-ce que tu as regardé ? »

Ben ne se retourna pas. Il soupira, remit ses cheveux en arrière et, d'une petite voix, il répondit :

« Uma. »

« … Ah. »

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre commencent les choses sérieuses...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour vous ! On arrive enfin dans les choses sérieuses... Je préviens : je me décale complètement de l'ambiance joyeuse et enfantine du film pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et dramatique. Parce que je vis pour le drama, pour le angst. Et je sais que vous aussi, ne me mentez pas. Mais du coup, plusieurs TW :**

**TW / arme, blessure, sang. **

**Ca pose l'ambiance, pas vrai ? Bref, enjoy quand même x)**

* * *

**Chillin' with villains **

**Chapitre 3**

Le match touchait à sa fin. Les chevaliers combattants menaient largement les faucons de Sherwood – la victoire était assurée. Ben et Mal se glissèrent dans les gradins comme s'ils n'en étaient jamais partis (tout le monde était de toute façon trop absorbé par le match pour y faire attention). Pourtant, une personne remarqua leur arrivée. A trois rangs de là, Uma les fixait et Ben surprit son regard. Alors dans son expression il vit qu'elle avait compris que tout avait été dévoilé et, au milieu de la foule prête à exploser, elle murmura un « désolée » que Ben lut sur ses lèvres. Il ne sut comment y répondre, alors il hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant se départir de son air grave et de son esprit surchargé.

Mais alors qu'il allait entamer une immense réflexion, le sifflet annonça la fin du match et, dans la même seconde, la foule se déchaîna : les chevaliers combattants venaient de remporter la victoire. Alors ce fut cris de joie, applaudissements, embrassades… Ben et Mal firent de leur mieux pour se prendre au jeu et oublier toute cette histoire quelques minutes.

Ainsi ils s'avancèrent pour aller féliciter eux-mêmes les joueurs avant de donner les récompenses. Mal alla directement enlacer Lonnie, ce que la capitaine apprécia.

« Tu as été formidable Lonnie ! Bravo ! »

« Merci Mal, » dit-elle en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Les accolades continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que la foule ne se calme. Quand enfin le volume sonore revint à la normale, l'équipe s'aligna sur l'estrade et Ben prit les médailles. Puis, à la suite de Mal, il monta sur l'estrade pour passer devant chaque joueur afin que Mal puisse leur remettre leur médaille.

Le couple s'appliqua donc à remettre les récompenses à l'équipe gagnante sous les applaudissements tonitruants du public. Et lorsque la dernière médaille fut remise, Mal se dirigea vers le micro pour prononcer un petit discours tandis que Ben rejoignit Carlos un peu en arrière.

« Chers enfants d'Auradon ! » commença Mal, déclenchant une envolée de crie et de joie. « Aujourd'hui, notre équipe\ »

_***BAM***_

Un coup de feu interrompit le discours de la reine. Quelques cris de peur résonnèrent dans le silence tombé dès la fin du coup. Les cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort et l'on se tourna vers l'origine du coup : un homme se tenait en haut des gradins, sur les bancs désertés depuis la fin du match, un fusil entre ses mains et affichant un rictus dévasté.

Alors tout le monde se posa la même question : où le coup avait-il porté ? Dans les quelques secondes qu'il avait fallu pour que tout le monde comprenne, aucun corps ne s'était effondré, aucun cri de douleur n'avait résonné, aucune effusion de sang n'avait eu lieu. Pourtant, le fusil était encore pointé sur l'estrade. Alors la foule se tourna pour voir que Mal avait été touché au bras : la balle avait à peine entaillé sa peau diaphane avant de venir s'encastrer dans le bois.

Mais personne n'eut réellement le temps de réagir que l'homme beugla :

« Mal, à cause de ta mère, ma fille a grandi loin de moi pendant seize années ! Seize années volées ! Et toi tu nous imposes ta présence et celle de tous les méchants ?! Je vais terminer ce que ma femme et ma petite-fille ont commencé ! »

Et le grand-père d'Audrey remit son fusil en joue, cette fois bien déterminé à viser la tête de sa reine. Mais celle-ci, mise en rage par sa blessure, avait déjà les yeux flamboyants.

« Grand-père non ! Je t'en prie ! » cria Audrey, désespérée.

« Roi Stéphane ! » intervint Ben en venant se placer devant Mal tandis que les spectateurs les plus proches courraient pour essayer d'atteindre l'homme avant le prochain coup – sur l'estrade, la fumée montait autour de Mal. « C'était mon idée ! Elle n'a rien… »

« Alors vous êtes un mauvais roi. »

Et le coup parti. Sec, vif, précis.

Le roi s'effondra. Cette fois, les cris volèrent dans tous les sens.

Le roi Stéphane allait tirer un autre coup, mais Uma éjecta l'arme de ses mains avec l'une de ses longs tentacules avant de tomber lourdement sur les gradins.

La fumée autour de Mal s'estompa instantanément et celle-ci retomba, humaine, sur l'estrade, avant de se précipiter sur son fiancé qui commençait déjà à se vider de son sang. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et lui cria de rester éveillé. Jane s'était elle aussi précipitée et, à l'aide de son gilet, elle appliqua une pression sur le torse de Ben, là où la balle était entrée.

« Ecartez-vous ! Ecartez-vous ! » cria Uma, fendant la foule agglutinée pour rejoindre le roi.

Là, elle se mit à genoux à côté de Mal et posa une main sur le cœur de Ben, l'autre main sur son collier. Et elle commença à chanter. Mais alors que les premières notes sortirent de sa gorge, elle vit le tissu autrefois blanc de Jane qui était déjà imbibé de rouge écarlate ainsi que la robe maculée de la jeune fille. Et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir chanter, Mal posa sa main sur celle d'Uma qui était sur le cœur de Ben : ensemble, elles entonnèrent la mélodie salvatrice qui permit de maintenir en vie le roi pendant de précieuses minutes.

Mal sortit l'ambre bleue de sa poche, et Jane ordonna qu'on aille chercher Hadès.

* * *

Avec toutes les précautions du monde, Ben fut emmené dans une chambre. Aussitôt installé sur le lit, les gardes arrivèrent avec Hadès. Mal ne perdit pas de temps et lui tendit l'ambre bleue. Mais le dieu déchu prit quelques secondes pour réaliser la réalité de la situation – on lui avait dit ce qu'il se passait bien sûr, mais le voir était tout autre chose. Par ailleurs, il s'était attaché à cet enfant qui allait bientôt devenir officiellement son gendre. Alors le voir allongé, ruisselant de sueur, si pâle, le torse ensanglanté… Le grand méchant qu'il était eut un choc.

« Papa… » supplia Mal.

Hadès revint à la raison. Il prit une grande inspiration et se pencha sur le lit. Là, il prit non pas l'ambre mais la main de Mal qui contenait la pierre bleue.

« Ensemble. »

Mal hocha la tête. Oui, elle allait aussi le sauver. Ben avait besoin d'elle, alors elle serait là pour lui. Elle inspira, essuya les larmes qui lui bouchaient la vue depuis trop longtemps et se concentra.

* * *

Amadou Gentil arriva quelques secondes à peine après la fin du sortilège qui permit à Mal et Hadès de sauver Ben. Hadès s'assit sur une chaise non loin pour récupérer ses forces – la pierre faisait beaucoup de boulot, mais contrôler sa puissance demandait une certaine énergie. Mal pourtant se leva immédiatement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

Le docteur Gentil se pencha sur Ben qui était alors inconscient et inspecta la blessure. Dans un premier temps, avec une pince brillante, il vint récupérer la balle et la mit dans une écuelle à côté.

« Puis-je ? » demanda alors Evie en désignant la balle. « J'aimerais l'inspecter. »

« Je vous en prie. »

D'une voix faible, Evie demanda à Doug de l'accompagner au laboratoire pour aller analyser la balle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes y trouver ? » lui demanda le fils de Simplet.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste une intuition… »

Et les deux amoureux sortirent de la chambre en direction des salles de classe.

De son côté, le docteur Gentil continua d'inspecter son patient et, après un examen sommaire, il déclara que le roi était maintenant hors de danger. Hadès et les autres personnes présentes soufflèrent de soulagement, mais Mal continua à tourner en rond en se rongeant un ongle. Uma vint gentiment lui barrer la route.

« Mal, tu devrais te faire soigner ça, » lui dit-elle, pointant l'éraflure que la première balle avait faite à son bras.

Mais la fille de Maléfique se dégagea quelque peu violemment.

« C'est juste une égratignure. C'est rien comparé à… Bordel. C'est ma faute… »

« Non, Mal ne dis pas ça, ce n'est… »

« Si ! Si, c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai décidé d'ouvrir la barrière ! Tout a commencé à cause moi ! J'aurais dû le protéger ! J'aurais dû… mais j'ai été trop lente ! »

Uma s'approcha de Mal. Mais celle-ci se recula brutalement.

« Mal… »

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! »

Et, de rage, la reine quitta la pièce et sortit vers la forêt enchantée où elle espérait trouver une solitude bienvenue après toutes les émotions de ces dernières minutes.

* * *

Mal ne marcha pas très longtemps. Après quelques minutes à travers les bois, elle tapa contre un arbre et laissa éclater sa rage en un cri strident. Elle aurait dû se transformer plus rapidement, se mettre devant Ben, ou même voir arriver cet homme ! Ben était passé près de la mort à cause d'elle. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Uma n'avait pas été là pour le maintenir en vie ? Si Hadès n'était pas intervenu avec son ambre bleue ? Si Ben…

A l'idée que Ben puisse mourir, Mal eut les larmes aux yeux et cria une nouvelle fois en écrasant son poing contre un arbre. Mais les émotions continuaient d'affluer en elle, l'étouffant de culpabilité et de souffrance. Elle devait évacuer tout ça, et son corps humain ne le lui permettait pas : elle allait se transformer en dragon et faire brûler quelques arbres.

* * *

Evie disposa la balle dans un bécher afin de la soumettre à quelques tests chimiques. Avec l'aide de Doug, elle pratiqua d'abord les plus simples. La balle ne révéla rien d'alarmant, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle était faite d'or pur. C'était un fait assez étonnant pour être remarqué, mais que devait-on en conclure ?

Evie soupira, ne trouvant rien. Doug vint alors lui caresser gentiment l'épaule, se creusant lui aussi la tête.

« L'or est souvent associé aux dragons, » hasarda-t-il.

Evie prit quelques secondes pour analyser la remarque. Puis elle se souvint…

« C'est vrai. Et le roi Stéphane a tiré sur Mal en premier, il voulait la tuer, elle, pas Ben. Du moins au début… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les flacons d'extraits de plantes. Elle chercha dans les « a » et trouva bientôt un flacon. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit et commença un nouveau test sur la balle dans une coupelle.

« J'ai peut-être une idée… »

Elle mélangea les produits sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de Doug qui comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Et puis, sous leurs regards médusés, la balle dégagea un noir vif qui confirmait l'hypothèse d'Evie.

« De l'_aconit dracorum_… Il visait bien Mal, et il a réussi son coup… il faut aller la prévenir. »

Et Evie courut vers la chambre.

* * *

Mal cria une nouvelle fois de rage : elle était incapable de se transformer. Comme plus tôt sur l'estrade, elle tomba sur le sol sans être parvenue à atteindre l'état de dragon. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce don faisait partie d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois ? La blessure ! La balle !

Soudain, ce fut comme si elle retombait sur terre, dans son corps, comme si elle ouvrait toutes les barrières érigées autour de son esprit et laissait le monde et son corps lui communiquer les informations : son bras la brûlait à l'endroit où la balle l'avait frôlée.

Pleine d'appréhension, elle tourna la tête vers sa blessure pour y découvrir ce qu'elle redoutait : la peau autour de la blessure était complètement brûlée et la moitié de son bras ainsi que son épaule étaient déjà noirs. Elle comprit rapidement qu'un poison s'était insinué en elle et se répandait dans son sang à la vitesse grand V. Dans un flash de compréhension, elle supposa même que ses tentatives de transformation avaient dû accélérer le processus.

Elle décida donc de faire la seule chose qui pouvait encore la sauver : courir vers l'école pour obtenir de l'aide. Elle se mit alors en route en maudissant de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en dragon pour voler directement. Mais elle ne courrait que depuis quelques secondes quand la tête lui tourna et la contraint à réduire son rythme jusqu'à la marche simple. Prise d'horreur quant à sa situation, elle écarta le col de sa robe pour voir que le poison était déjà remonté à son cou et descendu sur sa poitrine. Combien de temps avant qu'il n'atteigne le cœur ou le cerveau ?

Mal réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer jusqu'à l'école, elle serait morte avant. Elle sortit précipitamment son portable et chercha le premier contact qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Sa vue se brouillait… Sa tête lui tournait… Elle tomba à genoux. Elle trouva le contact et l'ouvrit. Mais avant de pouvoir appuyer sur la touche _Appel_, ses doigts se crispèrent, ses mains lâchèrent l'appareil et, impuissante, Mal tomba évanouie sur la mousse claire de la forêt…

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Qui saura me dire d'où vient le personnage du docteur ? Petit easter egg pour les connaisseurs de Disney...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey ! Nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de cette mini (mais intense) fic !**

**Pour chapitre, encore des TW : **

**TW / blessure, sang, vomis **

**Pour ce qui est de la blessure ici et de la réaction, je me suis largement inspirée de Tee Wolf, comme certains l'auront peut-être reconnu dès le chapitre précédent. bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture... enjoy !**

* * *

**Chillin' with villains**

**Chapitre IV**

Evie arriva en courant dans la chambre. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, le bruit de sa course les ayant alertés. La jeune femme parcourut la pièce du regard. Mais n'y trouvant pas sa meilleure amie, elle sentit son cœur se tendre douloureusement.

« Où est Mal ? » cria-t-elle, désespérée.

« Elle est sortie dans la forêt pour se calmer, » répondit Uma. « Qu'est-ce qu… »

« Il faut absolument la retrouver ! La balle était empoisonnée avec de l'aconit mortelle pour les dragons ! Elle doit déjà être contaminée ! »

Tous les occupants de la chambre ouvrirent de grands yeux. Uma fut la première à réagir et se précipita en courant sur les traces de sa reine. Evie voulut la suivre mais Carlos l'arrêta d'une main.

« Va préparer l'antidote ! »

Evie hocha la tête : elle serait en effet plus utile à cette tâche. Aussi elle repartit en sens contraire tandis que Carlos se lança à son tour vers la forêt, suivi de près par Hadès et son ambre bleue.

* * *

Carlos fut le premier à trouver Mal. Il appela Uma et Hadès – ceux-ci arrivèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Tandis que Carlos vérifiait qu'elle était encore en vie, Hadès tenta une incantation avec son ambre. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était peine perdue : s'il avait pu soigner Audrey de son envoûtement magique et Ben de sa blessure physique, il lui était impossible d'empêcher un empoisonnement, surtout à ce stade d'avancée du poison : la joue gauche de Mal commençait déjà à être infectée par des veines noires.

Alors Carlos prit vivement son amie dans ses bras et, Uma et Hadès sur ses talons, repartit vers l'école. Ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes à peine malgré le fardeau conséquent dans les bras du jeune homme. Là, ils installèrent Mal dans un lit.

« Où est le contrepoison ?! » demanda Hadès.

« Evie est toujours en train de le préparer, » répondit Jane, la voix brisée.

Uma ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la conversation : elle était penchée sur Mal, lui chantant son air le plus doux pour tenter de la réveiller, de la garder en vie, de la soigner peut-être ? La fille d'Ursula était désespérée, épuisée. Elle avait failli perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait une demi-heure plus tôt, et elle se tenait à présent devant le corps inconscient de la femme qu'elle rêvait d'épouser. Et si Mal venait à mourir, elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de lui avouer ses vrais sentiments, de s'excuser pour le baiser, et de lui dire combien elle comptait pour elle…

Uma pleurait. Elle si forte, elle si résistante, elle pleurait en silence en tenant la main inanimée de son amour. Les autres, occupés à discuter sur les solutions à envisager, ne le remarquèrent pas de suite. Harry en revanche, qui était entré dans la chambre après avoir veillé Ben, le vit et vint vers sa capitaine. Avec une infinie douceur, il la prit par les bras et la fit se relever. Il l'éloigna de quelques pas et la prit dans ses bras. Et, lui qui savait tout, lui qui connaissait les sentiments de son amie envers le couple royal, dans la manière qu'elle eut de se raccrocher à lui, il sut qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle venait à perdre Mal en cet instant.

Alors qu'un silence désespéré s'effondrait sur la pièce, des bruits sortirent du corps de Mal – elle reprenait conscience. Ce fut comme des respirations avortées, des accès de toux pour trouver de l'air. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à-coups. Et puis, avant que personne n'ait pu atteindre le lit, elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha dans un même temps par-dessus le lit pour vomir par terre une substance noire – la même qui empoisonnait ses veines.

« Mal ! » cria Uma.

Carlos rattrapa la jeune femme qui, après sa régurgitation, faillit tomber à la renverse, vidée de toute force. Avec douceur, il la ramena en position assise. Uma réagit dans l'instant et contourna le lit pour venir s'installer contre la tête de lit et accueillir contre elle Mal. Cette dernière était à présent dans les vapes, mais consciente.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Mal semblait se réveiller parfaitement, bien que ses forces l'aient abandonnées. Soudain, elle eut un accès de toux et cracha à nouveau du liquide noir, mais en moindre quantité. Ce fut Jane qui vint lui essayer la bouche avec un mouchoir propre. Et quand enfin Mal put respirer correctement, elle se laissa aller en arrière contre le torse d'Uma. Là, elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Mal je t'en prie ne t'endors pas, » la supplia Uma d'une voix faible.

« Je m'endors pas, » répondit-elle sur un ton étonnamment ferme. « J'ai mal… »

Et tandis que Carlos se pencha pour lui prendre la main, Uma entreprit de détacher son collier pour le mettre autour du cou de sa reine. Quand le coquillage trôna sur la poitrine de Mal, la fille d'Ursula entonna, encore une fois, sa mélodie.

Mais cette fois, le coquillage resta terne. Lui qui par le passé avait si bien réagi à la magie de Mal, il ne brillait plus. Le constatant, Mal eut un rire jaune qui la fit tousser légèrement.

« Allez, marche ! » geint Uma.

« Laisse, » soupira Mal en venant poser une main sur celle de son amie. « Tu m'as déjà sauvée. »

Uma soupira : Mal faisait référence à leur dernière aventure contre Audrey, et surtout au fait qu'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux quant à la nécessité d'ouvrir la barrière. Et si Uma en avait jusque là était très fière, elle le voyait à présent d'un œil différent…

« J'ai plutôt l'impression de t'avoir condamnée… »

« Non. Uma, » la coupa Mal en plantant comme elle put son regard dans le sien, « tu m'as sauvée de bien des manières. Sans toi, ma vie aurait été un échec. Tu as fait de moi la reine que je suis. Et si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, sache que je ne regrette rien, grâce à toi. »

Uma ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes. Mal vint alors poser sa tête contre la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire ne tint pas longtemps : un nouvel accès de toux l'obligea à se pencher en avant. Et elle cracha à nouveau de ce liquide noir qui la tuait à petit feu.

Elle était encore en train d'évacuer le poison qui lui obstruait la gorge quand Ben entra dans la chambre. Une couverture sur les épaules, il avait le torse bandé et le bras droit en écharpe. Ses cheveux était encore un peu mouillés de la sueur versée pendant la blessure et la guérison, il avait le teint pâle, mais il se tenait debout et avançait vers sa promise toujours dans les bras de l'autre femme qui avait su toucher son cœur.

Quand Mal eut fini de tousser, elle le vit en relevant les yeux. Elle sentit alors un grand poids lui être enlevé de son cœur. Elle sourit, oubliant un instant son propre état.

« Ben, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle comme si plus rien n'importait que la guérison de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je vais bien, » répondit doucement le roi en s'asseyant à côté de son amour. « Et c'est grâce à vous, » rajouta-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle Mal, Uma et Hadès. « Grâce à vous tous, » dit-il enfin en se tournant vers Jane et Carlos.

« Merci, » soupira Mal, fermant à nouveau les yeux et se laissant aller contre Uma, sa main dans celle de Ben.

« Mal ? » l'appela Ben. Mais elle ne répondit pas. « Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. » Mal rouvrit les yeux. Mais cette fois, ce fut comme si cette action lui coûtait. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette peine immense qui la retenait en vie. Ce fut comme si elle avait finalement accepté son sort. « N'abandonne pas Mal. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Contre toute attente, Mal hocha doucement la tête en un « non » faible.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi… »

« Si, » gémit Ben, réalisant que le poison avançait de plus en plus, atteignant maintenant les lèvres et le nez de la jeune femme. « Mal, rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

Mal ne répondit, prise d'un nouvel accès de toux.

* * *

Evie jeta une énième mixture dans l'évier, son mélange ayant tourné vinaigre dans l'un de ses tubes à essais. Doug se repencha sur les calculs et elle se remit à rassembler les ingrédients pour une nouvelle tentative. Ensemble, ils mesurèrent, mélangèrent, attendirent puis testèrent sur le poison : encore un échec. Evie jeta cette nouvelle tentative de contrepoison. Et avec une patience ébranlée mais toujours présente, elle prépara sa nouvelle tentative.

« Cette fois, les calculs devraient être bons, » déclara Doug, essayant de paraître sûr de lui et rassurant.

Evie se pencha sur la feuille, regarda les formules et acquiesça faiblement – oui, les calculs semblaient exacts. Alors elle prit une substance et la versa dans sa préparation. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si la formule pour ce contrepoison n'existait pas ? Elle était le seul espoir de Mal. Et si…

Evie se mit à trembler, le verre tinta sous le choc infime. Doug releva les yeux et vit sa copine en proie à l'angoisse et la peur. Il se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et vint poser sa main sur la sienne. Alors Evie laissa échapper un sanglot de ses lèvres et des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas la perdre, Doug. Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle… Elle est comme ma sœur… »

Les larmes se firent plus grosses et débordèrent – elles vinrent alors rouler sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme, formant un sillon brillant qui trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa mâchoire et termina sa course sur le menton. Les quelques larmes arrivées en fin de course se bousculèrent et quelques unes tombèrent directement dans la préparation. Et Evie continuait de pleurer, en proie au désespoir quant à la possibilité de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa sœur.

« Elle va survivre. Mal va survivre, Evie. Ta potion va marcher. Fais-toi confiance. Mal va vivre. »

* * *

La chambre était désormais silencieuse. Un accès de toux venait de temps à autre interrompre l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Alors un léger murmure se faisait entendre pour essayer de calmer Mal qui était à présent mourante. La reine tenait la main de son roi. Mais au fil des minutes, Ben sentait qu'elle lâchait prise. Il était dévasté.

Mais alors que Mal fermait à nouveau les yeux pour quelques secondes de repos, Evie entra en trombe dans la pièce, Doug sur ses talons. Quand elle eut atteint le lit, tout le monde s'était levé d'un mouvement rapide pour se rapprocher. Evie fit signe à Ben de se pousser et s'assit à sa place.

« Evie… » gémit Mal, reconnaissant sa meilleure amie avec un flacon à la main.

« C'est l'antidote Mal. Tu vas guérir. »

Uma fit alors doucement se relever la jeune reine qui était allongée contre elle. Avec le plus grand soin, Evie lui fit boire le breuvage de sa préparation. La première gorgée eut du mal à passer et Mal dut tousser avant de pouvoir avaler le reste. Mais finalement, elle absorba tout. L'action lui ayant demandé de l'énergie, elle retomba contre Uma, épuisée par l'effort.

Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, tout le monde dans la pièce put voir le noir des veines se dissiper peu à peu. Et en quelques longues secondes, il n'y eut plus que la plaie tâchée de noir. Alors le sang afflua et déborda de la blessure ouverte. Un sang noir et empoisonné. Il coula le long du bras de la reine, marquant sa sortie du corps diaphane.

Evie pleura : elle avait réussi, elle avait sauvé sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Mal était guérie et allait vivre. La jeune femme explosa en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras d'une Mal toute confuse. Et bientôt, tout le monde se rapprocha de la reine pour lui dire à quel point ils étaient heureux de la voir guérie. Les larmes coulèrent pour la troisième fois de cette terrible journée. Mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé sur Auradon, et la peur suscitée par l'attaque s'était maintenant éteinte pour laisser place à un soulagement général et à une confiance accrue envers les VKs. Le roi Stéphane avait été conduit dans un centre de réhabilitation où il côtoyait Hadès, élève exemplaire qui savait le remettre à sa place – finalement, les cours de bonté n'auraient jamais été si utiles et la bonne fée si réjouie !

Les blessures quant à elles guérissaient maintenant naturellement, et donc doucement. Mais l'esprit du couple royal était désormais préoccupé par autre chose : le "problème Uma". Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler d'un problème ? Ils en avaient longuement discuté le jour de l'incident et sa dévotion envers eux ce même jour leur avait au moins prouvé une chose : Uma tenait vraiment à eux. Et justement, voilà qu'elle entrait dans le bureau du couple royal…

« Ben, Mal, vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Le roi se leva pour l'inviter à entrer. Mal, assise sur une chaise, lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Oui, je t'en prie assis-toi. En fait, Mal et moi voulions te voir pour te parler d'une chose assez importante. »

Uma était assez inquiète et vint s'asseoir, non sans suspicion. Cependant, le regard que lui offrit Mal la rassura. Alors Ben à son tour s'installa dans un siège proche des deux femmes.

« Comme tu peux le voir Uma, » continua Ben, « Mal et moi avons tous les deux un bras en écharpe. A nous deux, nous n'avons donc plus que deux bras. Ainsi… il nous en manque deux. Et, ça tombe bien, puisque tu en as deux. »

Uma fixa le roi quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire ? Mal, à côté, se massait le front d'un air désespéré.

« Est-ce que c'est votre façon de me demander de sortir avec vous ? »

« Son idée, » se défendit Mal.

« C'est nul, » rigola Uma. « En plus j'ai un bras droit et un gauche alors que vous avez besoin de deux bras droits. »

« Ok, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire, » soupira Mal. « Je veux pas faire partie de votre couple de débiles. »

Alors Uma et Ben se mirent à rire ensemble au grand désespoir de Mal. Puis le roi, reprenant son sérieux, se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main qui n'était pas dans l'écharpe à Uma. Celle-ci l'accepta volontiers, bien que rougissante, se leva à son tour et vint embrasser cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir une envolée d'anchois dans les entrailles.

« Oh… » soupira Mal, faussement agacée par la situation.

Alors Uma se détacha de Ben pour venir prendre la main valide de la jeune reine et la forcer à se lever. Mal ne rechigna qu'en apparence et fut bientôt à bout de souffle quand la fille d'Ursula vint cueillir ses lèvres comme on récolte un fruit mûr et savoureux.

Ils échangèrent encore des baisers et chacun se sentit bien, à sa place, dans un tourbillon d'amour aux airs malicieusement savoureux. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils ne virent pas la petite tête de Jane se glisser dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Vous avez besoin d'un bras droit ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;) Mais ne partez pas de suite... un épilogue vous attend ! **


	5. Epilogue

**Sleepin' with villains**

**Epilogue**

Plus tard dans la soirée, le lit du roi était occupé non pas par deux mais bien par trois personnes. Ben tenait Mal dans ses bras, et celle-ci avait les siens lovés sur les hanches d'Uma. Ils étaient un peu essoufflés et profitaient de ce moment de calme pour savourer la présence de chacun.

Ben soupira d'aise et vint blottir son nez dans les cheveux violets de sa reine tandis que sa main vint s'enrouler dans celle puissante de sa nouvelle compagne aux cheveux bleus. Il se sentait si bien à ce moment là qu'il aurait pu renoncer à tout son royaume juste pour quelques heures de plus dans ce cocon d'amour. Mais alors qu'il appréciait ce bonheur, une pensée lui vint. A cette idée, un sourire espiègle vint se loger sur ses lèvres et un rire léger traversa ses lèvres. Le doux mais impromptu bruit étonna les deux femmes. Mal ouvrit les yeux et vit les sourcils froncés d'Uma. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de poser leur question que Ben s'expliqua.

« Quand je pense que je partage mon lit avec un dragon et une pieuvre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la bête ? »

Et ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants

et vécurent heureux pour toujours !

_« … What ? You didn't think this was the end of the story… did you ? »_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu ! Au plaisir de lire vos retours ! **

_**A Cameron Boyce, un acteur formidable sans qui cette saga n'aurait pas été la même. **_


End file.
